Neji's fight to live
by narutodippy
Summary: The smallest grip onto hope will always slip away in the darkness. The small grasp Neji holds is fading along with his life. What will remain of him? Will he finally disipear into nothinngess before those who care find him?
1. The disapearence

Neji's fight to live

Tenten: "Neji!!!"

It was cold and the mist was thick. Neji was running for his life. It was hard to believe that him, Hyuuga Neji would make such a simple mistake. He looked down as he was falling. There wasn't a place to grip to stop his fall. There was just a steep cliff into a muddy pit.

Neji: _Noo!!_I looked at the ground coming close fast. I knew this was it. It was the end of all I had worked for. There was a loud snap. At first I didn't feel pain. I just lay there.

Tenten: "NEJI!!!" I looked frantically for him._ Please be alive!_

Neji: "Tenten!!" The pain now in full swing encased me. It hurt so much, blood ran from my head.

Tenten: When I reached his side I froze. His arm was covered in so much blood, it horrified me. _Neji…Is he even alive!?!_ These words wrong in my head. I reached down. He flinched when I touched his arm. It was worse than I thought. His head had a deep gash in his arm along with his side.

Neji: "Please…Help." The pain only got worse as I spoke. I could feel my life slipping away.

Tenten: "Neji, hold on!!" I pulled out an emergency metical kit. I started cleaning his wounds.

Neji: Every second was agony. It seemed she was trying to kill me. I knew that she wouldn't harm me, but still I wanted her to stop.

Tenten: It seemed like hours. Every scream in pain, every plead to stop. It was unbearable. I could feel his pain. There were tears on his face now. As time passed his screams became more distressed. His eyes now red from crying. I couldn't look at his face. The bleeding was starting to stop. He was safe for now, but he was still screaming in pain. I couldn't take it. I griped my stomach and puked.

Neji: The pain seemed that it held me captive. I couldn't feel my arm, but it felt that someone had set my shoulder on fire. I already knew what she had done to save my life. I knew that I could no lounger use my softhand style. It was over.

Tenten: When I recovered from my nausea I looked at his amputated arm next to my. I could feel my stomach turn at the sight. I fought back the feeling. I knew that he needed help. I reached over and started to lift him.

Neji: I had never felt more pain in my life. Every inch I moved was enough to be driven to suicide. I screamed in agony. I griped her shirt with my blood stained hand. She had to make a jump to get out of the pit we were in.

Tenten: His screams hurt my ears. His eyes cried like water falls. "Neji, I'm here." With those words I jumped out the pit. I herd him gasp then go silent. "Neji? Neji!?!" He looked at me trying so hard to breath. He reached up tords me in an attempt to breath. I put him on the ground quickly, but as soft as I could. I put my lips to his and forced air down his throught. As soon as I did he gasped and started coughing up blood. His screams resumed the second I picked him up.

It has been an hour since I found him. I have made it to camp. Sakura is now doing emergency treatment. He's been put under heavy doses of pain killers. I start to fall asleep. I'm mentally and physically tired. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

The early morning I was woken up by low and silent screams. I knew it was Neji. I walked over to his tent and opened it. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I knew he was trying his hardest to not wake anyone. I wanted to stop his pain more than anything. I've never seen him, actually no one in pain like this before.

Neji: I could tell that she was really worried about me the second she found out I was kidnapped. It all started about a week ago…

Chapter 1: The Disappearance

?????: "come one Neji you're going to be late!!"

Neji: "OK!! I'm leaving now Hinabe!!" Hinata's little sister always was a pain to me. She always saw me as an older brother though. I liked it. Hinata was my sister along with Hinabe. I left for training with my team. Tenten and that head ache Lee is on my team. My sensei is Gai. _I need to tell Tenten to get me some more kunai._ I sensed something behind me. When I turned around no one was there. It scared me a little. I'm usually right about these things. I decide to use my beakugan to see if there really is someone there. When I did I saw someone in a nearby tree. They weren't alone. There were three others. They had hid there chakra well. I didn't know who they were so I decided to just ignore them to see if they were really following me.

I believe that was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life.

They kept following me. I could sense the tension in the air. It was too early for anyone to be out. There was a mist that hung over the rode. I could sense something wrong. There was intent to kill in the air. I knew they were to strong for me to take on alone. I was too far from the Hyuuga compound to make a brake for it. The training ground was my best shot. I started building up my chakra. I knew they were going to attack soon. I started to jog. I used my Beakugan to see if they were on the move. They were. I started to run a little. So did they. Now things were getting bad. They were judging how fast and strong I was. I felt them picking up speed. I started to run full speed. I was at full speed, but they were catching up. I wasn't that fare. _I can make it!!_

I was so naive.

I felt myself hit the ground. I felt my body become heavy. I got up and started staggering tourds my destination, praying that I could get there in time. I turned around and saw them. I went into an ally. It was a dead end. This was the end of the chase. I was cornered like a mouse. I could see them approaching. My body was num. I fell to the ground ensconces.

Chapter 2: No!!

Tenten: "were is Neji!?! It's already eight o' clock!" I looked at my watch as I leaned against a tree. I was so bored. Even Lee was QUIET. I knew something was wrong when eight thirty went by. There was this onetime Neji over slept and came here at seven instead of six thirty. But that's as late as he's ever been. I was worried. "Something isn't right. Even if he was sick, we would know by know." Lee looked at me with an agreeing look along with Gai. "We should go see if he's Hyuuga compound. They could all be sick. It's happened before." I try too put a fake smile on but it can't be helped. There's been a lot of bad singes lately. My cup cracked yesterday. My lucky bamboo died, and that doesn't scratch the surface.

We all headed to the compound. It was calm. I knocked on the gate. I saw Hinata answer the door. "What are you doing here Tenten-san?" "Have you seen Neji?" "No he left at five thirty. Why, is something wrong?" I looked over to Gai-sensei. He decided to explain. "He didn't show up to practice."

That's when the worst news in my life happened.

Suddenly a kunai flew past inches away from my face. I stood there for a few seconds in shock before readying my guard. I was about to attack in the direction were it came from when I noticed a note. It was tied to the back of the kunai. I instantly though it was Neji. I opened it. There was a small note inside. It said:

We have Hyuuga Neji. If you ever want him back alive you must follow our instructions.

Step one. Bring the Hyuuga head family's daughter to the given location.

Step two. If the first step is completed we will give the Hyuuga back in one piece and alive.

A warning. If you try anything in question, we will kill him, then give him back in pieces. If you follow these steps no one will die.

I felt my head spinning as I started to shake. I could feel my heart pounding. I felt my eyes role back in my head. "Tenten!?!"

Chapter 3: The first days of hell

Neji: I woke up on a cold bed. It was hard and unconvertible. My head was throbbing. I was still in a daze when I stood up. I fell onto the floor. I hit something metal and something that felt like puke landed on my head. I herd the door unlock. I just lay there. When the door opened the light hurt my eyes. I saw a tall man with brown hair and black cold eyes. "Get up!" I started to get back on my feet. The room was spinning. I saw some of the slop on my head hit the floor. I later on realized that it was supposed to be soup. "Follow me!" I started to walk down a dark hallway. I was still out of it. It was probably the nerve drug I had been captured with. We reached a room with a big lock on it. The man opened it and pushed me in. There was a small swinging lamp for light. I squinted trying to see. (I had forgotten that I had the beakugan.) I felt someone grab me by the arm and slam me onto a table. The sudden pain shot me out of the daze. I activated my beakugan to see what was going on. "I see the drug wore off. No matter. I'll just get rid of those pretty eyes for you." There were three men in the room. I could with luck kill them in one shot, but one problem. The table I had been thrown on had clasps. I was already restrained. Now I was mad. The man flicked on a light in front of my face. It was really bright.

This is step one of entering hell.

He picked up some kind of metical tool. I thought they were after my eyes. It might get me killed, but I knew this was my best chance. It was my only shot. "You know that if I die those eyes become completely useless. I could simply bite through my tong and commit suicide." I saw an evil grin come across his face. I knew that very second my life would be pure hell and nothing less. He used an interment to hold my eyes open. He then took out a surgical knife. He started to head tords the side of my eye. I wanted to close it desperately. But it was too late for that. I felt it hit my eye. It shot pain all over my head. I could feel it start to bleed. He took out a little bottle. I still don't remember what it said. But whatever it was, I knew it hurt like someone had poured acid into my eye. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that that would make them stop. I could hear over my screams the man laughing. I knew then that they were torturing me just to torture me. They seemed to like it. I know there were people out there who do this as a form of fun, but I never thought I would be a subject. After the pain started to subside in my left eye, he released the strap holding it open.

Then he moved on to the next eye. That night I couldn't open my eyes from the pain, if only I knew what was to come. I would rather have this done to me a thousand times. The next day the man with the brown hair come back to my room. My eyes were well enough to open, but they still hurt like acid were in them. He walked into the room and grabbed my arm. I tried to fight back with my soft hand style. He laughed when it his him. At first I thought it was just him. It was me. They had drugged my food so I couldn't mold chakra. I had to eat, so I didn't have much of a choice. He brought me to the same room as last time. When he trough me in I went on high guard. I felt someone grip me and they slammed me ageist the wall this time. I could smell a fire. I soon found out that it was heated metal. I saw the red glow and my eyes widened. It was inches away from my skin. They just held it there before thrusting it into my arm.

Step two of entering hell

They removed my shirt. I could feel the full heat of the room now. They moved the red ore to my chest. It hurt to ridicules amounts. This repeated for hours. When they released the shackles I fell to the ground. I didn't even care anymore. I just laid there and bled. I was gasping for air. I knew that I shouldn't let my new wounds touch the floor. It could get infected. Only god knows what was on it. But truth be told I really didn't care any more. I passed out after a few minutes of gasping.

Chapter 4: We need to help him!!

Tenten: "Tenten? Tenten!?!" I woke up on the ground a few seconds later after I had passed out. "Tenten are you ok?" I looked at him at first. Then I instantly looked back at the note. I jumped up and handed it to Gai-sensei then turned around and ran. I went down the path that he usually would go down. _There's just no way!! He wouldn't be taken that easily!!_ I looked frantically for a trace of a struggle. Even a scratch on the ground could be enough to find him. Every second I searched, I praying that he was alive. I finally stopped as I stared at the training ground. I was gasping for running so fast. I heard someone behind me. I spun around with a kunai in my hand. "Tenten it's me." I saw Gai-sensei standing across the training field. I felt my legs go num. I started to fall back when I felt someone ketch me.

It was Lee. I couldn't hold back any more. I griped him and started to cry. I couldn't stop. All the things me and Neji went through. My Memories flowed through my head of when we first kissed. I could feel my heart ache at the thought. _Why now!?! I need to be strong!! _I looked up at Gai-sensei with tears rolling down my face. "We need to save him, please…" I can't take this a second time. It was about a year ago when he disappeared without a trace. It was two days later that he was found at the gate of the village. He was barely alive. I was the one who had the misfortune of finding him. I promised myself I would never let that happen to him again. When he was in the hospitable I helped nurse him back to health. He doesn't remember exactly what happened. Truth be told I was happy about that. It looked like he fought for his life, and luckily managed to win.

It was now night. My team were to set out for the location that had been given in the instructions. We were going to be accompanied by four anube black op. members. I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a walk to tire myself out. I wondered for hours. I found myself in the woods at the edge of the village. I walked past a couple bushes before I knew were I was. "Why am I here?" This was the place were Neji first kissed me. The day was still burned into my mind.

Chapter 5: The kiss

Tenten: We had been training for about five hours. It was starting to get dark. "Hey Tenten." "Yay?" "Why do you tire so easily?" "Well guess what Hyuuga Neji! Let's see who has the longest durability!!" I show him a competive smile. He smiles back. I pull out a kunai ready to attack. He just grins at me. I charge at him. Then I jump to the side and activate my new justue. "Akaru no justue!" I jump up in a cloud of smoke. It was fun seeing his face when I trough weapons at blinding speed. He started to spin. He released a flow of chakra that protected his body. I smiled to myself as I through them even faster. There was a flaw in this justue I didn't know. It uses a tremendous amount of chakra. I started to feel the affects and my speed slowed. At first when I stopped I thought I was fine, but as the fight went on I felt like I was going to collapse. I decided to admit defeat to him. "Hey Neji." "What?" "You win." I saw a small grin come on his face. "You're getting better." "Thanks." It was now dark. It was about ten.

I could tell that Neji was pretty tired too. "Hey Tenten." "Yay?" "Do you want me to walk you home?" I looked at him and saw a small blush come across his face. I could feel one on mine. "S-sure." This was the first time  
I had ever heard Neji ask something like this before. He walked up next to me and we started to head back. I looked over to him and our eyes meet. He instantly blushed and turned away. I was wondering why he was acting like this. Usually he would never offer to walk me home. But tonight was different. He seemed like there was something pulling us closer. Secretly I've been hoping for something like this to happen. There were subtle singes to him liking me, but I never thought he would show any hint. As we walked it started to rain. We started to run. It was fun. Suddenly I slipped and grabbed Neji and pulled him down with me. I opened my eyes and saw him lying under me. Our faces were inches away from each other. I could see his face was bright red. I felt his hand on the back of my head. He pulled my head forward. I felt his lips on mine. He was kissing me. For a few seconds I just sat there so surprised at what was happening. But the feeling passed soon and I started to kiss him back. I had never felt that way before. It was scary and at the same time wonderful. I couldn't stop. I felt his tong in my mouth. I seconded the motion. It was so amazing. I didn't know what to do, and yet I did. I somehow knew what to do. I just laid there on top of him in the mud and kissed him back. The rain didn't even bother me anymore. After a wile I rolled off him and stared at him with a loving gaze. I held him and started to fall asleep.

Chapter 6: I head out today! Weather you're with me or not!!

Tenten: "Tenten, Tenten!" I opened my eyes and saw Lee leaning over me. "AAAAA!!" I hit him right in his face. He flew back and slammed into a tree. "LEE!!!" "You hit hard Tenten." I glared at him. I mean it was his fault for sneaking up on me! "Lee! Don't do that again!!" He smiled at me at first then his face went sad. I remembered that the mission was today. I walked over to lee. "Sorry." "It's ok." He looked at the ground. His hair over shadowed his eyes. "The mission. It's been canceled." At first I thought they found Neji safely. But the look on his face made me worry. I felt something wrong. "W-why?" He got up and gestured for me to follow. I started to follow. It was a cold morning. There was a thin mist that hung over the village. We reached the Hokage's office. "Tenten…I'm sorry."

With those words he left me to go in alone. When I went in and saw Gai-sensei. That's when they told me. "Tenten… I have some bad news." I looked at the Fifth. She had a dark look on her face. I could feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. "It's about Neji's disappearance. We have canceled the mission for the safety of the village." "What do y-you m-mean?" "We can't let anyone find out the secret of the Beakugan." "That's it? You're just going to abandon him!?!" I could feel rage encase me. I couldn't believe what she said next. "Yes." "W-what? You…" I didn't know what to say. It was so unexpected. I thought she would tell me at least a reason that would make it better, but she said it so bluntly. Like it was nothing! I couldn't take it! "Who the hell do you think you are!?! He's a fellow Ninja!! Why would you expect me to abandon him!?! Yo…" I felt some ones hand over my mouth. It was Gai-sensei. I wanted to say a lot more than I did. Some things now that I think of it, shouldn't of even been thought. I broke free from his grasp to scream one last thing. "I won't abandon some one I love!!! I'm going to save him weather you permit me or not!!" I ran out the room crying. I ran past Lee who was waiting outside. "Tenten?" I just ran past him. He started to follow me.

Chapter 7: The new members of the team

Tenten: When I reached my house I took out all my supplies. I pulled out my backpack and put as much as I could fit in it. "Tenten?" I looked out my window and saw lee hanging from a tree branch. "Lee, either you're with me or against me." He looked away. "Lee, He may be your rival but he's still your friend. Are you going to abandon him like the rest? I'm going to save him even If I have to do it alone." "Tenten… I won't let you go…" "You can't stop me." "You didn't let me finish. I won't let you go alone." I looked up at him and jumped over to the window and hugged him. "Um…Tenten. Can't. Breath." I instantly let go. I showed him a soft smile.

I told him to meat me at the gate at five. When I got to the gate it was four fifty. I knew Lee was never early and never late. He was always just on time. I sat down and waited. I saw Lee walking down the rode. He wasn't alone though. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shikumaru, Sasuke, and Hinata were with him. "What are you guys doing here?" Lee smiled and started to explain.

"I kinda told Sakura and she passed it on. Eventually they all heard the story and decided to come along and help." I looked at all of them. I felt lucky to have such great friends. I was amazed that so many came. Almost all the nine genen were here. I heard someone coming. When I looked I saw Choje and Shino. It was official, all nine of the rookie genen where there. I couldn't believe people would try so much to help. "Shikumaru we know you have a plan." I looked over at Lee and giggled a little. "So troublesome. Ok listen close. I'm only going to say this once. He pulled out a piece of paper. He started to draw out the plan.

"Ok everyone understand the plan?" Everyone nodded. It was finally time to head out to rescue Neji. I could feel a new hope. We left the village heading to save the man I loved. _Wait for me Neji. I'll save you._

The end

By: Narutodippy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto In any way nor the characters.

Thank you for reading.

Please wait for book two to come out. It will probably take a wile for it to. Special thanks to Tenten, Neji, and Lee. I couldn't have done it without your cooperation. Thank you to the makers of Naruto. Keep up the good work - BYZ till next time. Please rate or send a review.


	2. could I live without him?

**Neji's fight to live**

**Chapter 8: Could I live without him?**

**Tenten: We started on our way. It was still dark. On that note it was really cold. The sun started to rise after an hour of walking. It was too bright. I could hear snoring next to me. It was Lee. For some reason he has the ability to sleep and walk and still be conches of his surroundings. I think it's a little weird. **

"**Lee." He just keeps snoring. _OMG… I hate it when this happens_. **

"**Hey Tenten, Is Lee alright?" I look back at Sakura and smile. **

"**Yay, he's just sleeping." She looks at me with a kind of 'Ok…' face. **

"**He dose this when he doesn't get enough sleep. I think the best thing to do is just ignore him." **

"**What ever you say…" I giggled a little. But then my mind wondered back onto Neji. _He could be…NO!!! Don't even think that!!! _But I couldn't help it. I couldn't help imaging his dead body lying in front of me. I couldn't stop from seeing that image. I hated it. I was trying so hard to think of anything else. I would even prefer that time I saw Lee naked. Ok, maybe not that. But still…I hated seeing the image. **

**Neji: It was around noon now. I decided to stop and have lunch. Naruto was happy about that. I sat near a tree and started eating a rice ball. I felt empty. I always took having him with me for granted. I never saw the seconds. I feel so stupid because of that. I never thought I would lose him. I thought I did once. When he came back from the fight with the sound Nin. I saw him when they first brought him in. I saw his pale face and I passed out. When I woke up I couldn't bring myself to ask if he was even alive. Finally I managed to go to the hospital and asked if he was there. When they told me he was fine and was going to make a full recovery, I didn't know how to thank. For a few seconds I just stood there. If only I was with him right now. **

"**Hey Tenten, it's going to be ok." I'm awaken from my memory to see Naruto leaning over me along with Sakura. I didn't realize that I was crying. Naruto shows me a warm smile and offers me a hand up. **

**Chapter 9: The chance to run has come!!!**

**Neji: I could feel blood running from my head. It was hard to breath after that. It has been getting worse. The torturing is killing me. I don't think I can last much longer. I knew that my rib was broken and I can't stop coughing up blood. I haven't been able to walk for days. My legs are too swollen to. My arms burns have gotten to the point that it hurts too much to move them. I haven't eaten in two days. If I tried I would ether choke or puke. My life is a living hell. There isn't much longer before he comes to take me back to the room. I'm amazed I haven't died yet. **

**Neji: After yesterday I thought I wouldn't last the night. I hear the door start to open. It was him. I swear if I live through this, he's the first one to die. Now I know how Sasuke feels about Itache. He walked over to my side and leaned down inches from my face. _Now's my chance!!!_ I activate my beakugan and hit him right in the head. At first he just smiled, but when I smiled back as he fell over ensconces. I hadn't eaten food because I couldn't, but it served a second perpus. The chakra control drug was in it. Without it I would be able to mold chakra and attack. It was bitter sweet though. I can mold chakra, but only enough for about two non-lethal attacks. I now have to force myself up and make it out before they noticed that I was missing. I started to get up when a pain shot all over. I nearly collapsed. _NO!! I have to move!!_ **

**Neji: I started to stagger out of the room. I could feel my body protest at the movement. I denied my need to stop and I started to run. I couldn't feel the pain any more. I knew I was in shock, but it didn't matter. I had a chance to make it, but… There was a problem with my plan. I had no idea were I was going. I was going down hallways that looked like they were used the most. It was too dark to see and I didn't have any chakra to use my beakugan. There was screaming coming from a room I was passing. I just ignored it and kept running. If I was at my full strength I would have helped them. My body was starting to fail. I could feel my vision start to blur. I just kept screaming in my head **

**Neji: I CAN MAKE IT!!! My arm was on fire. My chest was collapsing. My breathing was no good. "What are you doing out!?!" I turned and saw a man with blue hair with red eyes. His face was full of anger. I felt my body starting to fail again. This time the pain was too much to handle. I fell on the floor. When I tried to get up I felt someone grab me by the hair. Damn this long hair!! For once I paniced. I couldn't think clearly. I grabbed his ankle and pulled it forward He landed on the ground and let go of my hair. I tried to stand up…but I knew I couldn't. I was so close…I could of made it.**

**Chapter 10: what if?**

**Tenten: It was late. I couldn't sleep. Actually, I haven't slept in days. I knew I needed to sleep, but the cold image of his body lying in front of me… I couldn't shake the feeling of losing him.**

"**Tenten?" I looked up and saw Naruto. He looked concerned. **

"**Yay?" My head was still running through the thoughts.**

"**What are you doing awake?"**

"**I can't sleep."**

"**We'll find him. Alive." I could hear the warmth in his voice but it didn't help. I couldn't stop thinking of him…It seamed so hopeless. Before he fell in love with me things wear normal. I didn't need to worry about him. It was so simple back then. I never though things would have to change. At times he made me mad but I would always forgive him. I don't understand it. One time he told me I was too weak and I would never change. That particular time I grabbed him by the hair and chopped a handful off. I think that was the first time Neji showed true rage. I thought he was literally going to kill me.**

**Tenten: Now that I think about it, it was really funny. I wish I had a second chance to go back to then. I miss being ok with him and me just being friends. It was great. It always seemed so simple and yet I don't want to go back. I knew I loved him the day we met. It was strange. I always loved him and it took me almost a year to realize it. It was during the chunean exams. Funny how when someone saves your life you can see who they really are. But what if he didn't? As fare as I know I would have died and that would have been the end of it. Maybe I would have lived. Would I still love him?**

**Chapter 11: RUN!!**

**Neji: _Why? Why?_ That's all I could think. I already knew I was never going to get that chance again. My legs were broken when I was thrown back into my room. It felt like someone was sitting on my chest. My lunges strained to take each breath. "You!" I looked over and saw him in the door. His eyes looked like they wanted to shove a hot iron through my head. I cringed at the thought. "How dare you!?! I'll beat you into your next life!" I felt so helpless as he approached me. I felt a warm sensation on my cheek. At first I thought it was blood, but it was salty when it got in my mouth. I was crying. I never thought me…Hyuuga Neji, would ever cry again. I promised I wouldn't, but hear I am. I'm weak and defenseless. I always thought I was the best. No one could ever get me.**

**Neji: "STOP!!PLEASE!!" I felt pain surging over my body. I could hear what little bones in my body that were intact snap. He grinned at my reaction of pain. He knew I wanted him to stop. He could see my tears. He lived off it. He knew I didn't want him to see me cry. I felt so hopeless. I couldn't take it anymore. I would rather be dead than go through this. **

**Neji: My blood stained the floor. He was gone now. I was left to cry alone. My tears burned my wounds. I couldn't take it any more. I dragged myself over to what looked like the bed. I pulled on a part of it. I felt blood run down my hand. _What? Why am I bleeding?_ That's when it came to me. I would end it. No more pain. No more blood. No more anything. I would let the embrace of the dark curl around me.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yes this one was a bit short at best. Please comment. If you do I will work on this one faster. Thankz XD**


	3. Death is sweat

Neji's fight to live 3

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!**

Hope you like this XP Oh and I got a suggestion from someone to change the format so I said what the heck, why not. I can only change it to some extent though because of the switchyness. NO HATE COMMENTS!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 12: Death is sweet

Neji: I looked at the cut on my hand. It was burning. This was my chance to be free of all the pain, all the blood. I started to pull on the metal until it broke loose. I brought it to my wrist. It was cold and slippery from my blood on it. I was about to jab it in when an image of Tenten flashed into my head. What would happen to her?

"What is wrong with me!?!" I threw the metal across the ground. It was hopeless. No matter what I did I was going to die. I could end it but…Tenten would be alone. I could wait for them, but this torturing isn't worth it. No matter which way I looked it was a dead end. I finally made my choice. I was going to die, Might as well take as many as these basterds out with me!

I lifted myself off the ground. The pain was immense to say the least. It walked over to were the metal was lying. I picked it off the ground and held it for a second. This peace of metal could mean my life or death. It was going to be my life line. I let go, I die. Nothing less. The door swung open.

"What are you doing up!?!" I turned slowly and held the metal in my hand tight. My body was completely num. Just what I needed to kill. I charged at him.

Chapter 13: We have arrived!

Tenten: "We're not fare from the given location. We need to be on high alert if no one is to die."

"Tenten. We need to set up a base camp before we go in. We still have three more hours before the time." I looked over at Shikumaru. His face was dead series now. It was time to put the plan into action. I could feel the sweet on the back of my neck. We stopped in a small clearing. There were dark clouds rolling in from the south. I knew there was a storm coming. A big one. If we didn't move fast we will lose our visibility.

Neji: "Chine!!(Translation: DIE!!)" I ran forward and stabbed the metal into his neck. He screamed in pain before falling dead. I was proud that I finally killed that basterd. I staggered out the door. I knew I shouldn't go to the left from my last attempt. I stared down the dark hall. I could hear them screaming to find me. I'll be damned if they get me back in there! I started to run.

Tenten: Base camp was set up and we were off again. The sky was getting dark. I looked up when I felt a rain drop.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Lee looked at me and started to travel faster.

"I'll scout ahead for traps." He shot ahead of me before I could protest. He was gone in a flash. _Damn it Lee!!_ It was time to get into formation. I gave the signal.

Shikumaru then behind me and then Hinata. To her left was Naruto and to her right was Kiba. In front of me was Choje and Shino. In the very back was Sakura. All we were missing was Lee.

"Tenten! There's a lot of traps ahead!" I tuned and saw Lee coming up from behind into formation. I looked forward and felt another raindrop. It was know or never to save him.

Neji: It was hell forcing my body to move like this. I knew that if I kept this up I was going to die. I saw a door on my left. It didn't have a lock so I dicided to take it. When I opened it I nearly pucked. It was full of decaying bodys. The smell was emence. These peaple wern't even close to human. I felt my legs give out. I slammed my head into the wall which brought me back to my sences as the pain was felt all over me. I stood up and started to run again. Every inch was enough for me to kill myself, but for some reason I couldn't stop. I wouldn't let myself.

There was only one thing on my mind. Tenten. Her smile, her tears, her life, her love. If Istoped I knew I would die, so she was once again making me stay strong when I wanted to crumble.

I smelt fresh air up ahead. It was the sweatest thing I had ever smelt before. Soon I could hear the rain. It made my body rejoce with enhanced speed. It was the first time in what seemed like a life time of pain I would see outside again. I had never wanted to feel the earth on my feet so badly before. I could see water on the floor. It was a singe that I was close. So close...

Tenten: "Watch out!!" There was an explotion to my left and I felt it burn my arm as I fell. I grabbed a branch and contioned running. I wasn't going to stop even if I was missing a leg. Neji was dipending on me. I won't stop when i'm so close.

"Tenten! You're bleeding!"

"Don't worry, i'm fine." Sakura was still a little concerned but she understood my reasons.

There was a shrine about 50FT away. The meating point. I singneled for Hinata to follow me and have everyone stay behind like in Shikumaru's plan. Hinata came up next to me. She looked nerves, but I don't blame her. If our plan fails Neji could die and she could be taken captive.

"You ready Hinata?" She gave me a small nod before we landed infront of the shrine. The others were waiting in the trees waiting for any kind of movement at all in the area to give away which direction they were coming from. It was dead silent as we stood in the rain. Were we early?

"Were are they? We are exactly on time. I hope this isn't a trap." There was screaming in the distance. Me and Hinata got ready for an ambush. But it never came.

"Hinata, can you see what's going on?" She activated her Beakugan and scanned the direction were the noise was coming from.

"W-What!?!"

"Hinata, whats wrong!?!"

"Looks like there chasing Neji!" I instantly snapped when I hurd that. It gave me the proof he was still alive and that he was wasn't mortily wounded. I signeled for the rest of the team to follow me. We headed in the direction that Hinata had directed us.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Well that is part 3 XD i hope you liked it... well byz.


	4. The finall battle has come

Neji's fight to live 4

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

NOT OWNER OF NARUTO!!!

I hope you and like this one. Not to brag, but I think my last one came out pritty good. Just to warn you, this is going to have alot of spelling earors. Like that word.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

chapter 14: The final battle has come!!

Neji: The rain felt like dagers, but at the same time it was great. I missed the rain. I missed the fresh air, basicly I missed my life. The fresh air around me proved that I wasn't going to die in that place. Never again...

"Over here!!" They were gaining on me. I pushed my body on as hard as I could, the only problem is...there wasn't anything left to push. My body was literaly falling on its own. I looked back and saw one of them. He happened to have a sword, just my luck.

I stoped and turned to face my oponent. I held the metal tight in my hand. I held it so tight that it started to bleed. It didn't register for me though. All I could think of was the oponent that sat infront of me.

"What are you going to do with that scrap!?!" I knew I was compleatly defencless. It was about time I admitted that I needed help.

Tenten: We were still at least a hundred feet away from him.I felt my heart pounding. I could only think the worst. It was horible. I had more faith in Neji, It's just that I could only see the Neji brought back from the battle with the sound that was covered with blood. Half alive if not less.

"Neji's stopped!" Hinata yelled up to me. I could feal the tension at the news. I turned on a dime and shot in the direction were he was last known to be.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" _T-T-That scream...It's Neji's!!_

Neji: I gripped my arm that was now sliced deap. I didn't feal any pain. I knew it was there, My mind was just to tired to care. I started to lift myself off the ground, to only fail by falling in the cold mud on the earth beneath me.

"heh, you still want to fight. You're only going to kill your self." I knew he was right. I just couldn't fail so easily. I had finaly made it out and now my chance was slipping through my fingers. I couldn't let go, but now I wasn't so sure. I could feal my body admitting deafeet, but my mind was still telling me to get up and fight. All that really got through was the thougt of Tenten crying. If I died, who knows what would happen to her. The one woman I have ever loved would be alone and in pain. I couldn't do that to her. I just couldn't.

I started to stand dispite my bodys resistance. I gripped my bleeding arm and staired with emty eyes at my enimy.

"Do you really think you can fight me in that state?" My legs started to fail. I knew this was my last chance. I could stay and die or run for my life. I knew I would need a mirical to get away alive. I started to inch back. Finally I turned and ran. I could hear the man behind me start to run, but the foot steps disapeared. I didn't turn to see why. I just kept running. Running faster than my body would allow.

Tenten: Lee had just knocked out one of the asailents. The man had a short sowrd on his back. It had blood on it. I didn't need kiba to confirm it. I knew it was neji's blood. There was a puddle lying on the ground a few feet away from me. It was diluded by the rain as it spread acrose the new grass. There was a hint of a trial that Neji was travaling. I looked in the direction. My mind was screaming to move, but I just stood there.

"Nimpo-kiton-aruga no justue!!" A shower of needels rained down on me and my comrads. I maneged to get out the way, but others wern't so lucky.

"GAAA!!" Hinata fell to the ground with needles sticking out her arm. _This isn't good!!_

"Hinata!" I ran to her side. Her skin was turning black. Sakura ran next to me.

"Poisen," sakura said with a grim look on her face. I was woried now. First Neji then Hinata. I was starting to feal the presure of leading a team. Every thing I did would afect them. One way or another, but I didn't have time to fill my thoughts with leadership. The enimy was starting to gather around us.

"Tenten! You go after Neji! We'll take care of things here!" I looked at Lee who was defending Sakura as she healed Hinata's arm. I didn't want to leave them but I knew I would need to to save Neji.

I stood up and ran into the dark of the storm that sorounded me.

Chapter 15: In the end...

Neji: I could hear fighting in the distance. I knew that my fellow shinobe where fighting. I didn't think about loyalty though, I just thought of excaping.

"Neji..." I turned my head to the direction were the sound came from. I wasn't sure if I really hurd it or if I just imagened it. I had imagened Tenten coming to save me when I was still trapped in that hell when I was in a deep daze. So this didn't seem real. All I knew was that I had lost them for the moment. So I hoped.

Tenten: I couldn't see too far in the increasingly heavy rain. It beat me unrelentlessly as I ran. I kept calling for him. As far as I knew he was dead. I felt my tears falling down my cheaks. I had never felt so hopeless. All I could see was me crying at his lifless side. His lips cold and having blood running down them. His silver eyes were whiter than snow and just as cold and lifless. I could see the image lingering infront of me as I ran. No matter what I said I couldn't stop thinking of seeing him dead.

"NEJI!!!" I screamed as loud as I could in hopes that he could hear me. I listened to the rain that seemed to drown out my hearing. It was silent other than the sound of my crying. I just wanted to save him so much.

Neji: I hurd her voice again. It still seemed fake. I could hear myself mentaly screaming 'shut up!' I couldn't see throught the mist that had started to settle as I ran.IKt made me uneasy. I was running blind.

Tenten: "Neji!!!"I couldn't take it any more. It was too much. I just wanted to find him!! I couldn't help but scream. I care so much about him...

Neji: I pered through the thick mist. I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly I felt myself falling. I, at first didn't belive it. But it hit me hard when I felt my body slam into the side of somthing. I felt a warm. I knew in an instant I was bleeding.

Tenten: I herd a soft scream in the distance. It was Neji. I felt my heart race. _Did one of the enimys ketch up to him!?! Did he colapse from blood lose!?!_ I kept thinking of all the posobilities that could happen to him.

Neji: _Noo!!_I looked at the ground coming close fast. I knew this was it. It was the end of all I had worked for. There was a loud snap. At first I didn't feel pain. I just lay there.

Tenten: "NEJI!!!" I looked frantically for him._ Please be alive!_My tears burned my eyes as I searched.

Neji: I could here her clearer than ever. Know I knew It was really her.

"Tenten!!" The pain now in full swing encased me. It hurt so much

Tenten: I saw a small trail of blood in the mist. I followed it to the edge. When I reached the side I froze. Lying at the bottom was Neji.

I jumped down as fast as I could. I looked at him and saw the full extent of his damage.His arm was covered in so much blood, it horrified me. _Neji…Is he even alive!?!_ These words wrung in my head. I reached down. He flinched when I touched his arm. It was worse than I thought. His head had a deep gash in his arm along with his side.

Neji: "Please…Help." The pain only got worse as I spoke. I could feel my life slipping away.

Tenten: "Neji, hold on!!" I pulled out an emergency metical kit. I started cleaning his wounds. The second I touched His arm he almost screamed in pain.

Neji: Every second was agony. It seemed she was trying to kill me. I knew that she wouldn't harm me, but still I wanted her to stop.

Tenten: It seemed like hours. Every scream in pain, every plead to stop. It was unbearable. I could feal his pain. There were tears on his face now. As time passed his screams became more distressed. His eyes now red from crying. I couldn't look at his face. The bleeding was starting to stop. He was safe for now, but he was still screaming in pain. I couldn't take it. I griped my stomach and puked.

Neji: The pain seemed that it held me captive. I couldn't feel my arm, but it felt that someone had set my shoulder on fire. I already knew what she had done to save my life. I knew that I could no lounger use my softhand style. It was over.

Tenten: When I recovered from my nausea I looked at his amputated arm next to my. I could feel my stomach turn at the sight. I fought back the feeling. I knew that he needed help. I reached over and started to lift him.

Neji: I had never felt more pain in my life. Every inch I moved was enough to be driven to suicide. I screamed in agony. I griped her shirt with my blood stained hand. She had to make a jump to get out of the pit we were in.

Tenten: His screams hurt my ears. His eyes cried like water falls.

"Neji, I'm here." With those words I jumped out the pit. I herd him gasp then go silent.

"Neji? Neji!?!" He looked at me trying so hard to breath. He reached up tords me in an attempt to breath. I put him on the ground quickly, but as soft as I could. I put my lips to his and forced air down his throught. As soon as I did he gasped and started coughing up blood. His screams resumed the second I picked him up.

It has been an hour since I found him. I have made it to camp. Hinata was going to be ok. Lee had been Hit with A kunia in his side, but nothing that can't be fixed with a little rest. Ino wasn't as lucky, her head had been smashed against a tree. Every one else had minor injers if not any. Sakura is now doing emergency treatment. He's been put under heavy doses of pain killers. I looked over at Neji who was still slitly crying. I felt my eyes grow heavy as the night dragged on. I didn't want to sleep but I'm mentally and physically tired. I I finally admitted defeat and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The early morning I was woken up by low and silent screams. I knew it was Neji. I walked over to his tent and opened it. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I knew he was trying his hardest to not wake anyone. I wanted to stop his pain more than anything. I've never seen him, actually no one in pain like this before.He was in mental pain as well as phisical. He just went through hell and back.

"Neji, how are you feeling?" He looked up at me with a small smile that quicle fadded with another wave of pain.

"Not too good. But i'll be ok. If I have you than things will be fine.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Before you think it's over IT'S NOT!!!! This is part one!Are you kidding this is only the begining. Please R&R


End file.
